Different world
by cagals
Summary: There was a normal average girl that loves making stories, her name was Cagalli, until one day the characters in her story became reality? or is it she was trapped on her own story? this story also had a pairings
1. A start

_Hi guys! This is another fic. Of mine! Please have fun!_

* * *

Different world

There was a blonde tomboyish and has a golden eyes who loves making stories since she were little, she pays more attention to her stories than her studies, her name was Cagalli Yula Athha, she lives in Orb, in a small house beside the beach, she's alone in her house even in her school, Cagalli was poor, her family died 5 years ago in a car accident, she only have 1 friend, her name was Miriallia Haww, Miriallia is always there for her especially when their classmate is hurting her, she has brown hair and have a violet eyes, they were friend since Cagalli's parents died, and she's the top 1 student at their class unlike Cagalli was at the bottom. Now let's get to the story.

It was a beautiful morning, and it was Monday, the classes at the school named Destiny high started, Miriallia was on her own class listening to her teacher, then she glance at the wall clock and then sighed. "She's late again as usual." Murmured Miriallia.

Miriallia knows Cagalli very well, she will know if she's afraid, exhausted, sad, hurt, happy, everything. Then the door slammed open and to reveal a panting blonde at the doorway.

"Sorry sir, I woke up late." Said the blonde girl named Cagalli.

"Ok as usual Ms. Athha, go and take your seat now." Said their teacher named Murrue.

Cagalli went to her seat and sat beside her best friend, Miriallia.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" whispered Cagalli.

"I tried calling you on the phone, you didn't answer it." Said Miriallia.

Then someone throw a crumpled paper at Cagalli's head.

"Who did that!" shouted Cagalli.

"Me, why? Want to fight poory?" asked the pink haired Girl named Meer Campbell.

Meer was the popular girl in the school, she even flirts with all the boys there, she has a baby blue eyes and has a star pin on her bangs.

"Meer! Cagalli didn't do anything to you! So stop that!" shouted Miriallia.

"Sssssshhhh! Be quiet Ms. Haww and Ms. Campbell! Take your seat and zip your mouth!" demanded Ms. Murrue.

Miriallia and Meer sat down on their chair.

(Recess)

Cagalli was writing stories on her notebook, during recess she always continue her story notebook, her story was all about a protector named Athrun Zala, and there's a singer named Lacus Clyne, and her protector Kira Yamato, together they fight to protect their love ones and friends.

"Hi Cags, you okay?" asked Miriallia.

"Yeah, why?" asked Cagalli while writing the story on her notebook.

"I'm just worried about you, if our evil classmates hurt you tell me immediately." Said Miriallia worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Said Cagalli, she was still not looking at Miriallia.

"You're always saying that! Cagalli you're not fine!" shouted Miriallia.

Then Cagalli finally stare at her friend. "Miriallia I can fight them, you know I can." Said Cagalli.

"But" said Miriallia but was cut of by Cagalli.

"I'll be really fine, I'm not a child anymore, I can handle this situation." Said Cagalli.

Miriallia sighed.

Then Their teacher came and class starts again,

Cagalli's classmates were throwing paper on her during the class, but Cagalli just ignored it.

(Dismissal)

"Take care Cagalli." Said Miriallia as she hugged Cagalli and then she waved goodbye to Cagalli.

Cagalli went home alone, then she finally reach the beach, she saw her home was just a few inches away where she was standing, Cagalli loves the beach so much, she consider it a part of her home, Cagalli throw her bag at the white sand then she took of her socks and shoes then she let her feet be cooled by the fresh water of the ocean, she smelled the fresh air around her. Then after 2 minutes of relaxing she get her shoes, socks and her bag and went home in bare foot, she didn't even care if she went home bare footing because she enjoys feeling the white sand on her feet, then she finally in her house, she get her story notebook and continued it, until she felt sleepy, Cagalli stretch her arms and she close her story notebook and she fell asleep and then she have a dream.

_Cagalli can't see anything, she all see is darkness around her but she heard voices, it was a gentle voice of a man and a soft voice of a girl and another soft voice of a boy, She can't understand what are they talking about, all she heard was murmur then_ she woke up.

Cagalli rub her eyes then she saw her notebook was open. "_why is it open? I remember it closing before I sleep_." Thought Cagalli, but she ignored it then she take a bath and went to her wooden bed and she sleep.

* * *

_End of chapter! (sigh) field trip is near! It's on Monday! It's so exciting! We're riding a boat! A ferry! Yeeeey! Anyways please review! Mwaaaaaaahzzzzzzzzzzzz love you all! See you in the next chap!_


	2. Characters voices

_Hi I'm also back in this story, thanks for the reviews, have fun, mmmwwwaaaahhhhzzzzz!_

* * *

Different world

(Morning)

Cagalli went to her school, late again then she went to her seat, "(sigh) torture again." Whispered Cagalli

Then the class starts and then recess.

"Milly let's eat at the rooftop." Said Cagalli.

Miriallia nod and they went to the rooftop with their lunch, that is their favorite place in their school where they can get peace.

"You know what Milly? I had a weird dream last night, I can't see anthything but I heard voices, but I can't understand what are they talking about." Said Cagalli.

Miriallia stared at Cagalli confusingly.

"It's true! What do you think? I'm just making up stories?" shouted Cagalli as she eat her sandwich.

Miriallia raised her hands in defeat, "n-no, it's ummm weird." Said Miriallia.

"That's why I told you it's weird!" shouted Cagalli.

"Sorry." Said Miriallia.

"And you know what, I think something's wrong, something's going to happen, I can feel it." Said Cagalli.

Then someone went to the rooftop, it was the evil student Meer.

"Oh look who's here, the poory girl, hhmmm? You have a sandwhich? Who made that? From you overprotective friend Miriallia!" said Meer.

"I made this on my own." Said Cagalli.

"Really? Where did you get the bread? On the trash? Hahah I know you have no money to buy for that." Said Meer.

"Yes! In the trash!" shouted Cagalli then she throw her sandwich at Meer.

"Aaaagh! Eeeewww yuck! I look like a trash right now! Shouted Meer.

"C'mon Milly." Said Cagalli as she pulled Miriallia and they went to their classroom

"I'll get you for this Athhaaaa!" shouted Meer angrily.

"You really get it in the trash?" asked Miriallia.

"No of course! I buy it." Said Cagalli then their class starts, Meer went in, her clothes are dirty.

"Ms. Campbell, what happened?" asked Murrue.

"Ms. Murrue! That Athha throw her sandwhich at me." Said Meer as she pointed at Cagalli.

"Ms. Athha! Apologize to her and why did you do that?" Said Murrue.

"Because she teased me!" said Cagalli.

"hmph! Oh classmates I have news to all of you, Cagalli was eating a sandwhich from a garbage." Announced Meer.

"eeeeew." Commented the class.

"Stop! Now Ms. Athha apologize to her." Said Murrue.

"No! she started it! Shouted Cagalli.

"Apologize!" demanded Murrue.

"NO!" shouted Cagalli.

Then Miriallia stood up, "um Ms. Murrue, Meer should be the one who will apologize." Said Miriallia.

"I'm not asking for your opinion Ms. Haww, sit down, now Ms. Athha, apologize to her or you're absent today and i'll kick you home." Said Murrue.

"I rather be absent than apologize to that bitc" shouted Cagalli then she went home.

"Damn that school!" shouted Cagalli then Cagalli's stomach growled, she held her stomach "(sigh) I've only eaten a few bites of my sandwhich." Said Cagalli then she check her pocket if she still have a money but there's nothing, Cagalli sighed and stared at her story notebook on the wooden table, then she continue her story and she fell to a deep slumber again and have a dream.

"_So what's your new mission?" asked The male soft voice that she also heard in her dream last night, Cagalli finally can understand them but she still can't see anything._

"_My father said that my new mission is to protect the girl from the other world, he said the portal will open soon and he said that the girl is the key to have power so evil forces must be after her, so I have to protect her and bring her home again." Replied the gentle voice that she also heard in her dream._

"_Athrun? Kira!" said the female soft voice that she also heard in her dream._

"_Oh hi Lacus, ok Athrun we've got to go now, sorry and work hard for your mission." Said the male soft voice _then Cagalli woke up.

"who are they? Asked Cagalli to herself the she remembers their name, she notice that their name is the name of the characters on her story. "What was happening? Why do I always dream of them?" asked Cagalli then she went to her wooden bed and rest, and waited the night and she fell asleep.

* * *

_End of chapter, sorry if Athrun was still not shown up in this chapter, next chapter was Cagalli fell on the roof top! Can anyone save her? Who push her? Will Cagalli live? Anyways please review guys_


	3. An evil plan of Meer

_Hi I'm back again and again! Hehe am I fast in updating? You know why? Because of your amazing reviews! Thanks people! I appreciate it! Mwwwaaaaahhhz that's why I love you all!_

_**Kageharu kaco- **thanks for reviewing, hehe you're right, Mia/Meer deserves a knuckle sandwich, she's so evil right? I also hate her! Anyway thanks again, love yah! Keep reading!_

_**Cute-princess**-hehehehe I'm planning Cagalli to have a special powers, and I think she has, ummm sorry again, because Lacus and the others will still not meet Cagalli in this chapter, sorry, I hope you're not angry, anyway thanks for the review, lav yah! Mwwaaahz_

_**Cari- **thanks, ummm er sorry because Athrun and Cagalli will still not meet in this chapter, so a little patience please, I'm so sorry but soon they will, hope you're not angry same as Cute-princess, ummm that's all, lav yah, mwwwaaahz_

_**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan-** thanks a lot! Murrue is different in this story, she sides with Meer because she was Murrue's favorite student, well I don't know why, even if I'm the author, well that's the way it is and I don't care to know what is the reason, hmmm maybe she's just popular that's all, hope you're not angry, thank you for sending me a review, lav yah, mwwwaaaaahhhzzzz also!_

_h**ell's fox princess- **thank you for the review! Actually we both relate to Cagalli ,I also continuing my stories during recess and lunch in my story notebook, even when the teachers discussing hihihi please continue reading my story, lav yah! Mwwwaaaahhhzz!_

* * *

Different world

Cagalli woke up because of the loud thug of a thunder, then she peek at her window, "Looks like there's a storm." Said Cagalli, then she look at the time, it was already 6:30 a.m. "It's already morning? Asked Cagalli then she wear her uniform, dark clouds covers the sun and heavy rains starts to fall on the ground and the wind blew strongly, "Oh men, I have no umbrella, even a rain coat, (sigh) but I've got to go to school" said Cagalli then she ran out and went to her school, her uniform are wet, then at last she finally reach her school she came in to her classroom panting, and she's late again

"Cagalli are you okay? You're soaking wet!" said Miriallia worriedly while she went near to Cagalli.

"I'm fine." Said Cagalli then their class starts, Cagalli starts sneezing. Then Miriallia raised her hand.

"Umm Ms. I think Cagalli should go home, she may get a fever." Said Miriallia.

But their teacher ignored her.

Miriallia went near to Cagalli.

"That teacher is useless she even make you sick!." Said Miriallia

"I'm aaaachoo okay (sniff)" said Cagalli.

While Murrue was discussing, she fell asleep and another dream again.

_Cagalli already see the surroundings around her then she saw a handsome blue haired guy with a emerald eyes was seating on a chair. "who's that?" thought Cagalli, the a brunette haired boy came with a beautiful pink haired girl, "Hi Athrun." Greeted the brunette boy, "He's Athrun? T-the character in m-my story?" thought Cagalli. _

"_Hi Kira, what's up." Said the blue haired boy named Athrun._

"_Your father told us that the opening of the portal is near so you must get ready now." Said the brunette haired boy named Kira, then suddenly Cagalli woke up._

Whaen she woke up it was already recess time, "Are they the characters on my story?" thought Cagalli then she noticed a letter on her desk, she read it, it write there was _let's meet at the rooftop, I'm going to apolodize, from: Meer. _"Meer? Apologize? Hmm let's see." Said Cagalli then she went to the roof top, Miriallia saw Cagalli went out so she followed her, Cagalli reached the rooftop, it was still raining, then she look around to find Meer, "Umm hi Cagalli." Said Meer evilly.

"What do you aaaagh." Shouted Cagalli as she was pulled By Meer on the hair.

"I'm going to kill you now Athha!" shouted Meer then she pushed Cagalli in the sides of the rooftop.

Cagalli shouted.

"Cagalli!" shouted Miriallia.

Cagalli screamed when she started to fall in slow motion, "Is this it?" asked Cagalli, then she feel that her story notebook also fell, then the wind starts circling on her then she feel she was pulled then everything went all black.

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, I hope you guys are not angry at me, and please review._


	4. Sorrow

_Hi I'm back again, Lacus will finally shown up in this chapter, but only Lacus, sorry anyways have fun reading._

* * *

Different world

Miriallia was shocked, she was unable to move, she just stare at the place where Cagalli fell, Meer was staring shockingly at the place where Cagalli was supposed to land, she saw everything, she saw that there was a back hole appeared out of nowhere and it pulled Cagalli then she disappeared, she can't believe if she's dreaming or not, then she just ran of.

Miriallia started to cry, she fell on her knees "Cagalli." Whispered Miriallia while crying, then someone handed her a handkerchief, she took it and she muttered a Thanks and stared at the guy who gave her that.

"Hi, umm I'm Tolle, umm what happened." Asked Tolle.

"M-my friend died b-because of thart meer!" shouted Miriallia.

"Oh sorry, c'mon let's get inside, it's raining here." Said Tolle as he comfort her.

(At the different dimension)

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes, she felt dizzy, then she noticed that she was in a big room that is painted in pink, and she also notice that she's wearing a yellow dress

"Where am I? and this dress sucks!" shouted Cagalli, then she finally recalled what happened.

"I fall right? But why am I here? Where's this place? Is this heaven? Asked Cagalli.

"No this is my room, rest for a while." Said a pink haired girl at the doorway

Cagalli look at the girl, "you're the girl? In my dreams? Is this a dream?" asked Cagalli.

"No this is reality, I saw you lying down at the forest so I bring you here, and I'm Lacus Clyne singer of the plant. Said the pink haired Girl named Lacus with baby blue eyes.

"Y-you're joking right? Stop pretending you Lacus in my story!" shouted Cagalli.

"Your story? I don't know what you are talking about." Said Lacus calmly.

"B-but it can't be! How do I get here?" asked Cagalli.

"Where did you come from?" asked Lacus curiously.

"I'm from Japan, I fell on the roof top, the everything went black then when I woke up, I'm already here." Said Cagalli.

"Hmmm it means you're the one!" shouted Lacus cheerfully.

"I'm the one for what?" asked Cagalli confusingly.

Lacus chuckled, "You're in the different dimension." Said Lacus.

"I'm in a what!" shouted Cagalli surprisingly.

"Soon you will understand it, ummm do you want to come? Actually I'm going to practice in my practice place." Said Lacus.

Cagalli nod, "Hey wait, ummm eerrr d-do you have a umm pants and T-shirt?" asked Cagalli shyly

"What?" asked Lacus confusingly.

"Umm you know, pants, and shirt." Said Cagalli.

"Oh now I know, she hated dress." Thought Lacus then she chuckled, "yes I have." Said Lacus while she went to her pink closet and get her pink pants and yellow shirt and she gave it to Cagalli.

"Ummm is there any other color besides pink?" asked Cagalli annoyingly.

"Sorry, but there are all pink, maybe we can buy you tomorrow." Said Lacus.

Cagalli sighed and wear the pants and the shirt then she went with Lacus.

* * *

_This chapter was also short, sorry for that, next chapter Kira will be shown up, but Athrun is still not in the page, sorry, well I hope you like it, please review_


	5. Confusing talk

_Hi I'm back! Thanks for the reviews again, thanks Cari, you're not angry at me, and reviewers! Have fun reading this!_

* * *

Different world.

Cagalli and Lacus was on the car heading to the place where Lacus is practicing, Cagalli was looking at her window sadly.

"I'm in a different dimension? How do I get back? My home, what about Miriallia?" thought Cagalli.

"Don't worry we're going to bring you back." Said Lacus as it if she knows what Cagalli's thinking.

Cagalli stared at Lacus, "how?" asked cagalli.

"The entrance portal to go here is on the forest where I found you and the exit portal is far away from here." Said Lacus.

Cagalli frowned and tears start to form in her eyes, "I want to go back! What about Miriallia!" shouted Cagalli.

Lacus hold Cagalli's hair, "I promise we'll bring you back there." Said Lacus.

Then they already came at the practicing place, they went out of the car then someone came out of the door, it was a robot, it flew and went to Lacus' shoulders.

"Hi birdie, where's your owner?" asked Lacus.

"A robotic bird?" asked Cagalli.

"Yeah, umm birdie this is ummm, your name?" asked Lacus.

"Ugh s-sorry, I'm Cagalli." Said Cagalli.

Then many robot ball came out in different colors, they bounced and it went near to Lacus and a pink robot ball jump at Lacus and Lacus catch it.

"Hi everyone! Umm Cagalli this are all my pets, their names are all haro umm haro, she is Cagalli." Said Lacus

"Hallo Ca-ga-lli!" greeted the haros.

"They're adorable!" said Cagalli.

"I'm glad you cheered up, they are all made by Athrun." Said Lacus.

"You mean the blue haired boy?" asked Cagalli.

"You already met him?" asked Lacus.

"No, I only saw him in my dreams." Said Cagalli while she was holding the yellow haro.

"Oh umm birdie where's Kira?" asked Lacus.

"I'm here." Said the soft voice at the doorway.

"Hi Kira!" greeted Lacus as she hugged Kira.

Kira blushed.

"Umm Kira this is Cagalli from the other dimension." Said Lacus.

"Really? I'm Kira Yamato, I'm Lacus protector." Said Kira.

"Ugh g-glad to meet you." Said Cagalli.

"Is Athrun's here?" asked Lacus.

"No, he's at his kingdom, c'mon you have to practice now." Said Kira as he pulled Lacus, Cagalli just followed them and just watch Lacus practicing her singing, then Kira sat beside her, "Hi." Greeted Kira.

"Hi" greeted Cagalli sadly.

"Don't worry, Athrun will send you home and protect you." Said Kira.

"Protect me? From what?" asked Cagalli.

"Ummm evil guys are after you, because you have the key to have strong powers." Said Kira.

Cagalli stared at him.

Then Lacus came, "Hi I'm finish my practice!" said Lacus.

Kira stood up, "So you two girls want to eat at the restaurant? I'll treat you." Said Kira.

"Really? Sure." Said Lacus sweetly.

Then they went to the restaurant and eat.

"So what's your life there in your world?" asked Kira.

"Terrible, my classmates always hurt me, but I have a friend there named Miriallia whi is always there for me." Said Cagalli sadly.

Then Kira's phone rang, "Excuse me for a minute." Said Kira then he answered his phone, "Hello, oh father why, um yeah, I'm with Lacus and Cagalli, huh? Umm Cagalli si from the other dimension why? Oh Okay."said Kira then he hang up.

"Is that Lord Uzumi?" asked Lacus.

"Yeah, umm he want me to go home ummm with er Cagalli sorry Lacus, but we have to go." Said Kira.

"Who's lord Uzumi?" asked Cagalli curiously.

"He's the King of the orb, he's Kira's father." Said Lacus.

"What was his full name?" asked Cagalli.

"He's Lord Uzumi Narra Athha." Said Lacus.

"My father?" asked Cagalli.

"What! Your father!" asked Lacus and Kira surprisingly.

* * *

_End of chapter, please review! Thanks I lav yah all mwwwaaahhhzzzz._


	6. revealing of the secret in the past

_Hi I'm back in this story, I'm still working on the other stories and I will get a bit busy this week, (siiiigh) there's so many projects! Especially that book reports! That's my worst nightmare because you're going to go in front and defend your book that you read! Aaaaggghh Kill joy! And so many activities! Agghhhh I hate school! Anyways thanks for the reviews (sigh) it's so boring…._

* * *

Different world

Kira drove the car, and Lacus and Cagalli was at the back seat talking.

"Are you sure that's your fathers name?" asked Lacus.

"Yeah, he died in a car accident 5 years ago." Said Cagalli.

Then they stop at Lacus house, and lacus went out of the car with the haros, "ThankS Kira for bringing me home, and take care of Cagalli." Said Lacus, Kira nodd and drove again, Cagalli and Kira didn't even talk at each other then finally they reached the Athha's kingdom, Kira went out of the car and also Cagalli, "Follow me." Said Kira, then Cagalli followed him, then after 8 min. they reached Lord Uzumi's room, Kira knocked at the door 3 times until he heard his father's voice telling him to come in, they went in.

The room was dark

"Kira, Cagalli take your seat." Said Uzumi in the dark.

Cagalli and Kira sat down.

"I'm glad you're fine Cagalli, you've grown into a beautiful yellow rose." Said Uzumi.

"It means y-you're r-really my father?" stuttered Cagalli.

"Yes I am." Said Uzumi then he opened the curtains to let the brightness shine the room.

"Father!" shouted cagalli as she hugged her father while crying.

Kira just watch them hugging each other, he was speechless.

"Cagalli I miss you." Said Uzumi.

"I-I thought you were dead?" asked Cagalli.

"I've survived because of the portal, but your mother….really died." Said Uzumi.

Then Kira finally spoke, "Then I'm not your son?" asked Kira.

"No Kira, you're mu true son, you and cagalli are twins." Said Uzumi.

Kira stared at Cagalli blankly.

"so you have to get along, went outside and get along okey?" said Uzumi.

Kira and Cagalli went outside.

"Umm do you want to wander around?" asked Kira.

"Yeah sure, hey don't be shy, we're twins so we have to act like one." Said Cagalli confidently.

"Y-yeah, you're right, want to go in the garden?" asked Kira.

"Sure!" said Cagalli then they went to the garden

"This is the most beautiful place here." Said Kira while he sat at the grass.

"It's neautiful! Wow there are blue roses! My favorite color!" said Cagalli cheerfully.

Kira chuckled.

"Can I pick one?" asked Cagalli.

"Sure." Replied KIra.

Cagalli ick the blue rose and smell it happily.

"She looks like a child." Thought Kira, then a black hair and a red eyes guy wearing a soldiers uniform came.

"Um please excuse me sir Kira, sir Athrun is here." Said Shin.

"How many times have I told you just call me Kira, (sigh) Ok I'm coming, Cagalli just stay here, I'm just going downstairs, um Shin accompany her." Said Kira.

"What? Hmmpph fine, yes sir." Said Shin annoyingly.

"Hey, he's my twin sister." Said Kira.

"What? Ugh sorry, ok I'll accompany her." Said Shin.

Than Kira went downstairs…..

* * *

_End of chapter, Athrun will be shown up in the nest chapter but still Cagalli and Athrun will not going to see each other (sigh) sorry, they will see each other after the next chapter okie? So little patience and sorry if my chapters in this story was short, I'm really sorry anyways please review._


	7. the protector

_HI I'm back in this story, sigh, thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the late update because my account have some problems and this weekend we went swimming, sorry for that_

* * *

Different world

Cagalli smell the roses around her then Shin finally spoke.

"Are you really Kira's twin sister?" asked Shin.

"Yeah, I actually can't believe it, umm I'm Cagalli Yula Athha." Said Cagalli.

"I'm Shin, are you really came from the other world?" asked Shin.

"Yeah, umm is there something wrong being a poor?" asked Cagalli sadly.

"No" answered Shin.

"I'm poor in my world, people always hurt me and teases me but people in here are nice." Said Cagalli.

"Oh sorry, don't worry you're going to like it here and you're the princess here." Said Shin.

"What? You mean a real princess?" asked Cagalli.

"Yeah, well lord Uzumi is the King then sir Kira is the prince so you're the princess." Said Shin.

Cagalli stared at him shockingly.

(downstairs)

"Hi Athrun!" greeted Kira.

"Hi I'm sorry that I didn't come to Lacus practice." Apologized Athrun.

"Nah that's fine, at least I'm with the two girls alone hehe." Said Kira jokingly.

"Two girls? Who's the other one?" asked Athrun.

"Oh by the way, the other one is the girl from the other world, and my father said she's my twin sister." Said Kira

"What? So do I have to protect her now?" asked Athrun.

"Maybe, when she will now go to the exit portal, don't worry I can protect her here, she's safe here." Said Athrun.

"You only met her a while ago then you already cared for her that much." Said Athrun as he smiled.

"I don't know, it's just that umm we're something connected, maybe she really is my twin." Said Kira.

"How's lord Uzumi?" asked Athrun.

"He's fine, so why did you went here?" asked Kira.

"Just apologizing for not coming into Lacus' practice and dropping by." Said Athrun.

"Nah that's okay, so stay here for a while, do you want to see Luna and the others?" asked Kira.

"Ugh yeah." Said Athrun, then they both went to the practicing area where the other was.

Then they saw Luna, Meyrin and Rey, Luna was practicing her skills in martial arts while Rey is practicing target shooting, and Meyrin just watched her sister on the bench, then Meyrin saw Kira and Athrun, Meyrin blushed and went near them.

"Hi sir Kira and h-hi s-s-sir A-a-a-athrun." Stuttered Meyrin.

"Hi Meyrin, and just call me Athrun." Corrected Athrun.

"O-okay." Stuttered Meyrin while blushing.

"Oh hey Athrun!" greeted Luna.

"Hi, do you want me to help you practice?" asked Athrun warmly.

"Um s-sure." Said Luna while blushing.

Kira sat at the bench and sighed, Meyrin sat beside him.

"I know my sister also like him." Said Meyrin softly.

"Yeah, Athrun is just so handsome but he never ever have love a girl." Said Kira.

(At the other world)

Miriallia was still crying, it was already dismissal, she went downstairs and she the went outside, then she notice a notebook.

"This was Cagalli's story notebook." Thought Miriallia.

Then she read it, she was shocked when she saw Cagalli's name was written in one of the characters of the story.

"I remember shedidn't write her name here, then why is it here?" asked Miriallia to herself.

* * *

_End of chapter, sigh, ummm anyone who has friendster please add me- and also in yahoo messenger- cagali01, thanks and please review, and Athrun and Cagalli will finally meet in the next chapter!_


	8. meet

_Hi, I'm quite happy now, and really thanks to the revievers, and I'm planning a new story again, but I'm still working on the first chapter hehehe._

* * *

Different world

Athrun and Luna was continuing their practice in martial arts, Athrun always defeat her then Athrun hold Luna's hands and make her do the right position, Luna blushed, Meyrin frowned.

"Oh I just have to go to the garden." Said Kira.

"Why?" asked Meyrin while looking at Kira.

"Because my twin sister is there, she may be tired of waiting." Said Kira.

"You have a twin sister?" asked Meyrin shockingly.

"Yeah, she's with Shin now, so gotta go." Said Kira then he waved at Meyrin and went to the garden.

"Hey Cagalli, I'm sorryto keep you waiting." Apologized Kira while he bowed his head as a sign of apologize.

"(giggle) hey stop that, I look like a princess and you look like my bodyguard, and it's only ok, Shin accompany me." Said Cagalli.

"Kira stood straight and look at Cagalli and smiled, "I'm glad you two get along." Said Kira.

"So I have to go now." Said Shin while he went to the doorway to exit the room.

"Shin thanks." Mumbled Cagalli but Shin still heard her and smiled and went out.

"So what do you think about Shin?" asked Kira while a smirk on his face, as he went beside Cagalli.

"About him? He's nice." Said Cagalli while she looked at the door where Shin left, and she smiled.

"hmm, so do you want to meet your protector now? He's practicing right now" asked Kira while facing Cagalli.

"Ugh maybe next time, I don't want to disturb him on his practice." Said Cagalli while looking at the ground.

"No it's okay, besides, he's only helping our friend to practice and I also want you to meet my other friends." Said Kira.

"Ok." Said Cagalli.

Then Kira hold her hands and they went to the practice area

"Hi everyone!" greeted Kira while he grinned.

Everyone stared at Kira then next to the blonde beside him.

"Um guys, this is my twin sister, Cagalli and cagalli they're my friends, the magenta short haired girl was Lunamaria Hawke, and the quiet blonde guy over there as Rey Za Burrel (Did I spell that right?) and the other magenta long haired girl was Meyrin Hawke, Luna was her sister, and the most handsome and attracting guy of all, is the blue haired guy over there, he's name was Athrun Zala, and he's your protector." Introduced Kira.

"Oh Kira stop that!" shouted Athrun.

Kira chuckled, then Luna went near to Cagalli.

"Hi so you're the girl came from the other dimension." Said Luna as she raised her right hand as a sign of hi.

"Ugh y-yes I'm glad to meet you all." Said Cagalli shyly as she bowed her head.

"So she's the girl that I will protect, is she truly a girl? Or a boy? She looked like a boy." Thought Athrun.

Then they started practicing again, Cagalli, Kira and Meyrin sat on the place where Kira and Meyrin sat earlier, and just watching them practice.

"Kira, you said that evil guys are after me." Said Cagalli blankly while looking at the floor.

Kira nodded

"If that so, I want to learn archery!" shouted Cagalli in a serious tone.

"But." Mumbled Kira but as cut of by Cagalli.

"So I can protect myself." Added Cagalli.

Their voices are too loud enough to hear all the people on the practice area so it took everyone's attention, then they all looked at the twins who are talking.

"But Cagalli, you can't, you're a princess do it's wrong to fight." Said Kira clearly and seriously.

"What's wrong if I'm a princess! Yes it's true that I'm a princess but I'm also a human like all of you, a princess makes no difference at all, and even if I'm a girl, a girl can also fight just like boys!" snapped Cagalli.

"But Cagalli, you may be also a human like us but your blood is royal, so you're also different than Meyrin and the others." Said Kira calmly.

"So! if I have a royal blood! That's unfair! You also have a blood like that then why did you become Lacus' protector! See? You can't answer it! Kira having a royal blood is also normal, so I will learn archery if I want to! And that's final!" shouted Cagalli stubbornly then she crossed her arms over her breast the stomped her feet and turn away from Kira.

"Hey, she's right." Thought Meyrin.

"Man! What a girl! Hehehe she's stubborn and childish." Thought Athrun.

"(Sigh) what will I do about Cagalli? (sigh)"thought kira, "Ok, so when will you start?" asked Kira.

"Anytime I wanted!" shouted Cagalli still Cagalli's back was facing Kira.

Athrun chuckled.

"Ok, do it your way." Said Kira in a loud sigh, then he stood up and went out.

"Where is he going?" asked cagalli.

Meyrin shrugged.

(After 30 min.)

Meyrin join her sister practicing and Athrun just watching them practice.

"Good." Commented Athrun at Meyrin and Luna's practice while he clapped his hands, then he notice that cagalli was all alone in her seat, so he sat beside her.

"Hi." Greeted Athrun.

"Um hi." Replied Cagalli, while staring at the floor sadly.

"I know you miss your world, don't worry, I'll bring you back there." Said Athrun while he smiled warmly at Cagalli.

"Thanks." Mumbled Cagalli then they smiled at each other.

* * *

_Hooo okie end of chapter! (sigh) exam was near! Anyways please review! Next chapter- Athrun and Cagalli will now journey to go to the exit portal, and love was start to blossom between them!_


	9. start of a new feelings

_Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews_

* * *

Different world

It was already midnight, Cagalli was still awake, she can't sleep, then she decided to practice archery on the practice area, while Athrun was called by lord Uzumi for a few words, then after that when he was already left Uzumi's room, he passed the practice area, he was puzzled because the light was on.

"Who could've been practicing in this wee hours?" thought Athrun while he was nearing the practice area, as he came in, he saw Cagalli practicing and always missing the target.

"Cagalli?" asked Athrun.

"You? What are you doing here?" asked Cagalli while pointing at Athrun.

"Huh? Oh I as called by your father, the why are you practicing in the middle of the night?" asked athrun confusingly.

"I want to learn fast!" shouted Cagalli.

Athrun chuckled, "Here let me help you." Said Athrun nicely as he went near to Cagalli and hold her hands to do her the right position, Cagalli blushed because of their closeness, she didn't know that Athrun was also blushing.

"Why am I feeling this? Why am I feeling different when I'm close with her? I'll always do this to Luna but to Cagalli, why am I blushing?" thought Athrun.

Athrun and Cagalli practice there whole night, then the sun finally rose.

"We should rest now." Said Athrun tiredly while he sat at the floor.

"Thanks for helping me, umm when will you bring me to my world?" asked Cagalli shyly.

"Hmm? Oh it's your decision." Said Athrun warmly.

"I want today!" shouted Cagalli as she stomped her foot on the floor.

Athrun chuckled, "As you wish but we must rest first, we didn't sleep last night." Said Athrun.

"No! you must get up! No resting! I want to go back quickly!" shouted Cagalli as she pulled Athrun to get up.

"Ok princess, go wear your dress so we can now go." Said Athrun then he yawned.

"No! and stop calling me a princess!" c'mon let's go!" shouted Cagalli as she pulled Athrun.

"Hey wait! Lord Uzumi must know about that we're going." Said Athrun as he stopped Cagalli from pulling him, but Cagalli ignored him and she pulled Athrun again.

"no! c'mon he must know about this." Said Athrun, then he was now the one pulling Cagalli, going to Lord Uzumi's office, then they finally reach the door, they heard Lacus, Kira and Uzumi's voice inside, then they knocked, when they heard that they're permitted to come in, they went in still holding hands, this took their attention.

"Ahem, is there something going on here?" asked Uzumi.

"Well we're now going to the exit portal." Said Athrun politely.

"I thought you two we're going to get married." Teased Kira jokingly then he giggled.

After Kira said that, Athrun and Cagalli finally notice that they're still holding hands, then they quickly let go and blushed.

"Ok but be careful." Said Uzumi worriedly.

"Yes sir, and I promise to take care of her." Said Athrun, then he bowed down before they left, then they went out of the kingdom and start their journey.

* * *

_Ok, this chapter was short, sorry, actually I'm not feeling well today, this is my 2nd time that I didn't went to school, because I have a fever yesterday, and a bit dizzy, I was bring to the hospital a while ago, anyway, I have to asked you guys something, actually I have a new 3 story now, I'm thinking to post it now or maybe next time, hmmm so if you want me to post it I'll post it, but I'll only post it if all my stories already have 100+ reviews, sorry for being strict, anyways please review! I still love you guys, hope you don't hate me now! and again add me at Y.M.!- cagali01_


	10. journey

Different world

Cagalli and Athrun started their journey then they reat for a while in the middle of their journey, Cagalli sat down under an apple tree.

"(sigh) how many days are we going to go there?" asked Cagalli

"Maybe only 1 day to go." Said Athrun while climbing the tree.

"What are you doing? You look like a monkey up there." Said Cagalli then she giggled.

"I'm going to get us some apple." Said Athrun then he went down and give Cagalli some apples and he eat one of the apples.

Cagalli also eat, then Athrun suddenly notice that someone is watching them, then he stood up and ready to fight, Cagalli stared at him confusingly.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Cagalli.

"Cagalli stay beside me." Said Athrun seriously, then Cagalli did so, then a dark shadowy figure came out of nowhere and attack them but Athrun stab it but they are already surrounded.

"Give us the girl mot we'll kill you." Said the creepy voice of the shadowy figure.

Cagalli was scared, then Athrun whispered to her "hold tight." Said Athrun then Cagalli do what Athrun said then Athrun jump with Cagalli to escape the dark figures then they fianally reached a cave and went in there

"Are they finally gone?" asked cagalli.

"I think so." Said Athrun while panting.

"sorry, I get you in trouble." Apologized Cagalli.

"No it's only ok, besides that's my job." Said Athrun

"Let's rest here for a while." Added Athrun, Cagalli nod.

"Cagalli, actually, the exit portal is on the kingdom of darkness." Said Athrun.

"So it's hard to go there,." Said Cagalli

Yeah but we'll try our best." Said Athrun, Cagalli smiled.

"You know what, I can't believe that I'm the princess here, in my world I'm poor and always teased by everyone." Said Cagalli.

"Then why don't you just stay here?" asked Athrun.

"I want to but theres a friend in the othere world that I left." Said Cagalli sadly.

"Oh I see." Said Athrun.

* * *

_End of chapter, this was really short chapter, sorry, please review_


End file.
